This Deep Hole
by SummerMade
Summary: Summary: When Emmett finds out his wife is cheating, he has a tragic accident. When this accident causes him to shut down from everyone, can his best friend save him from the guilt? Or will his cheating wife get the best of him?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Emmett finds out his wife is cheating, he has a tragic accident. When this accident causes him to shut down from everyone, can his best friend save him from the guilt? Or will his cheating wife get the best of him?

EmPOV

I open my eyes as I lay the bed. If only I could sleep, I would for my whole badass life…or whatever you call what I'm doing. I looked around for Rosalie and heard the shower running. I looked over and saw my phone had a text.

_Bells!: Hey Emmy-Bear :P -B  
She knew I hate being called Emmy, but with her, I love it. I replied joking back.  
Me: Hey Belly-Bear(; punch any werewolves tewday? –Em_

_Bells!: Ehh -_- no..thinkin bout punchin a vamp. Tho :P –B_

_Me: Badass !(: Who? –Em_

_Bells!: Oh, his name's Emmett, but yu wouldn't kno him. –B_

_Me: Ohh…He sounds sexy!(; -Em_

_Bells!: Well . . . :P –B_

I then heard Rose's phone ringing. She had a message and it pooped on the lock screen. It read:

From: Eddy!(:  
Msg: Hey Sexcii, herd yu taking a shower. Wish I was in there w/ yu. You know I could make feel better than 'he' does,

"Bells" I whispered. This will kill her. Rosalie, I can deal with. I'm am very fed up with her and this is it. I am done with her, I can't believe she is doing this to me, to Bella. Edward. Ugh! I could just rip him into pieces, doing this to my Bells!

I text Bells back. _I might be doing a more than punching one, myself. I g2g Bells. Ill talk to you later. _

I'm guessing she knew something was wrong since she didn't reply. I ran down the stairs, grabbed Edward and slammed him into the wall.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"_  
_"Me? What-"

"Cheating on Bella like that! Hurting MY Bella like that? DO you know the damage you're going to cause? I yelled._  
_"First of all, Bella is mine, and Second, you're not telling her. He said  
"Wanna Bet_?" I challenged. Me lying to Bells? Not happening. I let go and pushed him.  
_"I am_ not _lying to Bella, especially not for you."_ I _heard Rosalie come down the stairs.

"Oh yeah. And Rosalie, you can have her. She's Defiantly not worth losing Bella." I said staring at her.  
"Guess it's time to move on and start wiping _his_ ass huh?" I said walking away. I needed to clear mind. Hunting.

**A/N how was it? Sorry it was so short it was either be 2 pages long on 9 pages long. Yeahh I'd rather haunt you with my supensefulness first!(: **

**More Reviews=More Chapters**

**Until next time. . . **


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I Knew Emmett was upset about something. Edward had been very weird where things were very awkward between all of us. So, I would wait until he cooled off. I was going on my _Moviefone_ app so we could see a movie when I got a call from Edward. I pressed ignore, obviously. I checked the showings for _Paranormal Entity 3_, as I ignored all of Edward's calls.  
I pulled up to the driveway of the Cullen house and knocked on the door. Alice opened it and hugged me then pushed me over toward Edward.

"Where have you been? I have been calling you!" he yelled.

"Oh, the 16 missed calls? Sorry my phone's dead." I told him.

"Where's Em?" I said walking toward the stairs. Edward grabbed me and pulled me down from the stair hard.

"OW EDWARD!"

"You are _not_ going up there! Not while he is unstable!" he yelled.

"Jazz what is he talking about?" I asked him confused.

"Jasper do NOT tell her it is none of her buis-" he said

"Jazz tell me please! He's my best friend." I interrupted. Jasper took me to another room.

"Emmett found out some really bad things about Rosalie and he went hunting. When he went, he couldn't concentrate and a little boy was in the woods and…" Jasper knew I got his point by then.

"He has had other slip-ups but this one, it just got to him. He hasn't done anything or said anything since."

"Can I see him?" I said on the verge of tears.

"Well, none of use know. We know he's stable but, we've all tried and his emotions get worse. We talk about Rose, he gets mad. We talk about him he has guilt. We talk about what happened isn't his fault; he has guilt, and sadness. We even talked about you and he gets mixed emotions but the strongest was worry." He said.

Jasper gave me a hug. "He'll be okay, Bells. Just give him time. But, he needs his Best friend, at least to make sure he doesn't need to be worried." We let go and I smashed through the door. _I don't give a damn what Edward says._

I walk to the stairs as I look at Edward. He grabbed me again, but this time I felt a sharp pain up my elbow.

"What did I just say?" Edward said.

"I don't give a _shit_ what you said. Now get the fuck off me Edward." I said looking at Esme apologetically. She nodded, accepting my reason for the language I used. I ran up the stairs with Jasper behind me.

_Ill text you if anything changes _Jasper mouthed. I nodded.

I opened the door to see Emmett sitting in the corner looking at nothing, in a trance.

"Hey Em," I said, letting a tear fall from my eye. "Jazz told me what happened," I walked toward him. He still hadn't looked up. "I hope you feel bet-" I was cut off by my phone vibrating.

_Don't bring up anything about it. He's worried…about you…? Not sure why tho. –J_

_Kay, ill talk about something else, keep a look out or an ear out or whatever it is you use to do that!(: ~B _I replied trying to lighten things up for him. He's trying to monitor Emmett's emotions without realizing his own.

"So, you know, im gonna download paranormal Entity 3 for us, 'cause you watching it with me no matter what!" I told him

_Wow. You can still joke and be positive about things even if you're scared and worried. Don't worry Bells he'll be okay. Whatever you're doing is working he's actually calm! Thank you Bella. So much for helping my brother, even when everybody else lost faith. –J_

_Thanks Jazz(: He's my Best friend you know? You guys are all family to me! –B_

I sat down next to him. There was a moment of silence.

"You know, when I was little. I used to go to the library with my mom and if my friends asked I would tell them I hated going, so I wouldn't sound all nerdy, even though I loved to read and going to libraries. I laughed. "I just stopped doing that like, yesterday." I joked.

I talked to Emmett for hours. Im not really sure if he was listening though.

"Well I got to go Em. You know how Charlie is thinking im with Edward all the time." I looked at the door and silence overcame the room.

BOOM. The door busts open with Edward on the other side of the door."

"What the heck are you doing in here?" Didn't I tell you not to come near him. He's unstable!" He yelled.

"Cut the crap Edward, he's not unstable and you _know_! You didn't say a thing to Jasper on my birthday did you? Or even when-"

"That's ENOUGH!" he interrupted.

"NO you know what. Shut the hell up and listen. He's hurt, but you've got your big head so far up your ass you cant even realize it. I don't know about you, but he's my friend and it just so happends that he's your brother and the hell with any problems you have with him, Rosalie or anything! It should be YOU standing here helping him. It should be YOU telling ME how hurt he is not the other way around. So maybe if you stop being the uptight, awkward, prick of a brother and actually give a damn! But while you sit downstairs and be all pissy. It's gonna be ME helping him. And while im sleeping at night it's gonna be Jasper helping him like the brother he deserves. And while we're helping him. Your gonna feel hella stupid when _we're_ talking to him and you're being a kiss ass." He walked toward the door.

"Some brother you are!" I said. "Toodles" I said sarcastically as he walked down the hall.

"Jeebus he pisses me off." I said My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bells." My dad said.

"Hey dad. What's-" I started.

"Are you with Edward? He _knows _your curfew is ten-thir-" I interrupted.

"I'm with Emmett, dad." I told him.

"Oh" he said awkwardly. "You need to be home."

I hung up. "Well, now that im late, I cant see you for a few days but ill see you later Em. Feel better." I walked out the door and gave jasper a hug and left.

**Kinda long right? Ya 2 chapters in 1 day crazy huh?**

**REVIEWW! Best review gets a shoutout!**

**Until Next time….**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Kay, this is gonna be kinda short, It was originally a filler chapter but I added more. Enjoy!(:**

**PS **_**I Have Changed my name. I tried to keep "DrayaEdz" In it so you know that im not a whole different Person, but I have no more names left. My name is Now OliveYouu.**_**(Cuz I do!)**

BPOV

It's been a week since I've seen Emmett, and its been boring. Every time I think about him, I tear up. I then heard the phone ring.

"Hey Beautiful." Jake said.

"Hey Jake." I said, trying to sound better.

"Can I come over? I already talked to Charlie when he left with Billy." He told me.

"Yeah, sure." I told him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I heard him say as he knocked in the door.

"It's nothing." I said opening the door.

"C'mon Bells you can tell me anything." He told me walking in.

"I know Jake; I just don't want to burden everything on you." I said as we walked up the stairs. He sat on my bed.

"It's okay bells." He said again. I sat down next to him.

"It's Emmett." I told him. I was surprised he didn't growl or anything as he does when I say Edwards' name. "He, He slipped up. He won't talk, and last time I saw him he wouldn't even look at me!" I sobbed "I tried talking to him too. The only thing that changed was his mood and he was worried about _me!_ Jasper and I are the only ones who are even trying and Edward is pissing me the hell off about it! He _insists _he's unstable and physically hurts me every time he tries to keep me away from him!"

"its going to be Okay Bella. Look at me." He tilted my chin toward him. "You just gotta be strong. No just for you, but for him too okay? He needs his Best friend. Remember when they left? And the only thing that kept you running was your best friend? I had to be strong. For the both of us Bells. It's the same thing with him, because I know for a fact and Rosalie and Edward are both there just reminding him of every second. Go see him tomorrow okay?" He told me.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Look just get some sleep okay?"

"Okay.

"I'll come over after you see him, I have a feeling things will be better." He said with a smile.

I woke up to my phone ringing. It was Jasper.

"Hello" I said half asleep."

"I'm Sorry I woke you. Should I call back?" He asked.

"No, Jazz, its okay." I told him.

"Okay, your _friend_ told me you would like to come over. Would you like a ride?" He asked. I got up and started changing.

"Yeah that'd be great." I told him.

"Okay I'll take my time this time so you can get ready." He said joking.

"Thank god!" I said joking back.

"I'm glad youre feeling better, because I have some good news for you, to make you feel even better!" He said. I froze waiting to hear what he had to say. "I'm not going to tell you until you start breathing again though." I exhaled.

"Okay so, Esme and Carlisle have been talking to him. And he's been responding. Not verbally but he's not stuck in this…cocoon as much as he was before. He still hasn't moved yet or even so much as smiled though. And I Know for a fact when you get here today something _will_ happen. I mean him responding to you of course." He told me.

"Are you sure Jazz? I mean the last time he saw me-" I started.

"Bella Are you kidding? He's worried abut you! Not the way he was before, but he misses you." He said.

"I just don't want him to think I-" I started again.

"Come on Bells, It's Emmett. He knows you. And we all _know_ you mean well in everything, especially something like this." He said.

"Thanks Jazz." I told him.

"Just stating a fact sis." I could hear this smile in his voice.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"…And I'm here."

"Stupid vampire speed." I joked I as walked out the door.

When we got there me and Jasper went straight upstairs. I hadn't even noticed Edward was there until he made his '_Oh Isabella, look at me, I want you to know im made so yu can feel bad'_ cough. He officially pisses me off. But he's not gonna ruin my mood. _Or Emmett's._ I walked in Em's room and looked up.

"Hey Em." I said Smiling.

He Looked up and smiled at me.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**-**_**A/N Sooooo? How was it? I worked realy hard on this so I hope you like it.! Inbox any Suggestions or what you hope to happen! I'd really appreciate it!(: .REVIEW!(:**

**Until Next Time…**

**~OliveYouu!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, so apparently I've been procrastinating, for the past…forever :) So, here's chapter 4. It's **_**really**_** short. So, the more reviews, the longer the chapter. (I just was too lazy to do this one. It's just a filler) I also think I want a co-writer with me…? Any takers? And I really need you guys to actually review. I get so many favorites and follows, but I need reviews people!(: okay, off I go!  
Procrastinators will meet at 9!(: **

_When we got there me and Jasper went straight upstairs. I hadn't even noticed Edward was there until he made his 'Oh Isabella, look at me, I want you to know im mad so you can feel bad' cough. He officially pisses me off. But he's not gonna ruin my mood. Or Emmett's. I walked in Em's room and looked up._

"_Hey Em." I said Smiling._

_He Looked up and smiled at me_**.**

_Would ya look at that! _I did a happy dance internally. I smiled bigger. I sat down next to him. I looked at my phone and Jasper texted me. _That's the first time he's smiled in months_! The display said. I smiled.

"I missed you Em." I whispered. He leaned down and put his head down in my lap and an arm on my back. My phone vibrated again. _He's worried about you again. –J_

"Eh, I guess I'll just have to find someone else to watch scary movies with." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. He smiled, but it didn't go up to his eyes.

"Look Em, you don't need to worry about me. I just miss my best friend." I told him honestly. I saw guilt come across his face

"C'mon Em! Don't do this to yourself. Okay, yes, I need you. But, right now? I need you to feel better first. Stop feeling sorry for me and start worrying about you!" I told him firmly. He rubbed my exposed back in thanks. I blushed and he smiled. I still don't understand how he'll have his hand on my un-exposed back or waist and 5 seconds later he manages to move my shirt up 5 inches. I looked at him and playfully rolled my eyes.

"So, Em, guess what I brought?" I paused "Paranormal Activity! All 5 of them!" I said smiling. He looked at me confused. "Just kidding! You haven't been out _that_ long. I looked at my watch. It's only been… 2 years." I told him joking again. He put one eyebrow up. I smiled. Alice came in. "Hey Em, hey Bella. It looks like it's going to be sunny for the weekend and instead of staying in this jail cell; we're going on a hunting trip!" Alice said.

"Hunting trip?" I repeated.

"Yeah, we're going to the _Cloudiest places on earth!" _She said squealing. "We're going to Chile, Alaska, Ireland, Scotland and some other places I've never heard of! So, I knew you'd worry if you didn't stay soooooo," She went on. "I called Charlie and told him the boys are going out of town for the week and we're having a girls weekend." She walked over to Em, kissed her hand and put her hand on his cheek. "See ya in 3 days Em." She said to him. "Oh, Bella, there's not gonna be school Monday. It's gonna snow. But it'll be warm by 12." She told me. She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek and danced out of the room. "Bye Bella" I heard Alice yell A few second later.

"I'm gonna go get my homework." I told Emmett. I ran down the stairs and went into the study. My homework was spread out on the table. Done. There was a neon pink sticky note with Alice's writing on it. _No work for you this weekend! Go have fun! Love, your big sis. P.S Don't worry, it only took 3 mins and 68 seconds. Hehe. I went back up the stairs. "Guess I won't be doing any." I told him._

**A/N that's all! Remember, the more reviews, the longer the chapter. Anyways. I want a co-writer! Inbox me about it! And I REALLY need idea's people! First 3 people to give me an idea or to offer to be a co-writer, will get a sneak peek chapter for the next to chapters! SO INBOX ME! BUT! If I don't get someone to co-write, no one will get it. And you HAVE to be active. So INBOX,REvIEW,INBOX,REIVEWW!**


	5. Long Time No See PI

_**Hello Loves(: It's been awhile huh? Yeah I know. I've been busy with, ugh too many things. Soo I went to see Breaking dawn last night and OHMYGOSH it was amaziingg! Ugh. The ending credits kinda made me sad it was over though ''/. Man. Well, also, it inspired me to write another story! "-D Please check it out :) mkaay. Enjoy! (sorry for the shortness. ALSO! In this chapter, their weekend starts Thursday-Monday. Therefore last chapter, it was Thursday) This is only part 1 because I just wanted to get SOMETHING out there so im super sorry this is less than 1000 words ''/ Check out my other stories!**_

I was just awake realizing I was in Emmett's arms. This is the start of our weekend. Everyone was gone. It was just us. I wondered what would happen. _I hope I don't push him too hard and make him hate and me and then we'll never talk again and I'll lose my best friend and then-_ my thoughts were cut off by Emmett kissing my forehead, responding to my racing heart. I turned my head. He was laying on his back while was laying on his chest, facing him. I felt so comfortable and content, something I haven't felt in a while. I looked up, rested my chin on his chest and yawned. He smiled a big smile. I plopped my head down and hid my face playfully. He rubbed my back soothingly. I tried to sit up and he held me tighter.

"Em." I whined. I laid back on his chest. He sighed.  
"Come on, we can't stay here for 4 days" I told him.

He giggled, yes. Emmett McCarty just giggled. A sexy one too. I finally got up and changed into a mid-sleeved shirt, jean and fuzzy boots. I walked back over to see Emmett sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So, what do you want to do today Em?" I said standing in front of him, putting my hands on my hips. He Slid his arms through mine, put them on my hips and stood up. Automatically my arm attached to his neck. He stared into my eyes for what seemed like forever. He grabbed my legs and picked me up bridal style. He used to his vampire speed to take me downstairs to the couch, his eyes never leaving mine. He laid me down gently and left the room. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but ignored it. He came back from the kitchen with a giant bowl of our favorite food- Truffle Mac. The only human food Em eats.

"OH MY JEEBUS EMMETT! I jumped on my back. "OMG MY GOSH I LOVE YOU FOREVEEER!" I yelled. He ran (human speed, thank god) around and up the stairs he grabbed the CD of Paranormal Entity 3 and tossed it on the bed. He crawled to the middle of his huge bed and I got off of his back. I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I want that truffle mac now" I pouted, putting my head in his lap. He laughed and I Blushed. He caressed my blood filled cheeks. I felt electriety.

"Beautiful" He Said Barely audible. I jumped up and smiled the biggest smile anyone could ever see.

"Say something else!" I yelled excited

"Bells." He said a little louder. I hugged him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry! i just wanted to let you guys know, i havent forgotten about you! I'm am in the midst of updating all my stories! (Which BTW you should check out) I'm just so busy with cheer and school- I have Practice everyday (I'm an Allstar (competitive aka no 'rah-rah' stuff) and school cheer (aka all rah-rah and no fun-fun-competitions -.-) so my only day off is monday... so far) I'm super sorry for not updating buut you can expect a chapter sometime soon...I just recently updated one of my stories called ****_Long Lost (Not So Much) Friend_********and OF COURSE its and EmxBel story! but I only have like 5 reviews and i have 5 chapters soo plz help me out and read/review that? Buut this is a preview of chapter 6 :)**

"Say something else!" I yelled excited

"Bella" He said a little louder. I hugged him. I grabbed him by the neck and gently pulled him down to me, inches away. He put his now upside down forehead onto mine "I'm sorry" He said-still barely audible. "You have nothing to be sorry for Em." I told him truthfully. He then bent down more and kissed my nose, next was my blood filled cheek, then the other. Next was my chin, again- a little farther up. Then, his lips were millimeters away from mine when...

**I hope you got the suspense i was trying to put out there (which you probably are just like -.-) buut i really need some people to review this to tell me some ideas like: what you want to see, what you dont wanna see etc) Ive been asking for ideas but no one ever gives me any and it frustrates me soooo... please? for me? kay byee!**

**-OliveYouu!(:**


	7. Unexplained Action

**A/N Sorry its kind of short….**

"Say something else!" I yelled excited

"Bella" He said a little louder. I hugged him. I grabbed him by the neck and gently pulled him down to me, inches away. He put his now upside down forehead onto mine "I'm sorry" He said-still barely audible. "You have nothing to be sorry for Em." I told him truthfully. He then bent down more and kissed my nose, next was my blood filled cheek, then the other. Next was my chin, again- a little farther up. Then, his lips were millimeters away from mine when we heard the front door slam. Emmett Instantly tensed and growled as he sat up. I put my hand on the back of his neck and stroked his hair. I knew it was Edward, and I knew the hell he was about to raise…I grabbed the remote and the truffle Mac, played the movie and handed Emmett a spoon. Not today..

"BELLA? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" He yelled. I felt Emmett grab my hand, trying to hold in his visible anger. I squeezed his hand in reassurance. I put the spoon to my mouth and tasted the Truffle Mac N' Cheese- it was delicious! "OH SO NOW YOU'RE IGNORING ME? ARE YOU KIDDING?" "Oh my gosh Em, this truffle mac is delicious!" We said simultaneously. Edward walked over to the bed grabbed my arm and threw me to the floor. Before I could register what just happened, I saw Emmett grab Edward by the neck and slammed him into the wall.

"Touch her again and I will rip you into pieces and burn them-piece by piece." He stated coldly.

"No You won't, Bella would hate you!" He said cockily. Emmett chuckled.

"Wanna bet?" He asked. "Em, stop he's not worth it." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. He pushed him further into the wall and let go. "I'm extending this vacation, have fun without me for a week Bella." He said sarcastically. "Damn, only a week?" I said fake pouting- just to piss him off. He glared at me and seconds later Emmett was in his face and Edward instantly walked away. Emmett walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head. My tailbone was throbbing with sharp pain. He knew I was in pain. "Let me see." He stated. I turned around and he lifted my shirt up, to expose my lower back.

"Fucking Edward." He hissed. "Does it hurt?" He asked as he continued to use 3 word sentences.

"Not a lot." I told him. He sighed. "Why? What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Your tailbone is bruised." He told me

"Awesome." I said sarcastically. "Let's not watch a movie." I told him. "It's not like I can sit anyways" I thought out loud. He laced his arms around my waist. Electricity shot threw as I laced mine around his neck. I loved this feeling. Edward never made me this way. But I can't feel this way. Emmett's my best friend. He deserves better than me… "What do you want to do?" He asked, holding me tight and we began to move in a dancing motion. I put my forehead to his chest as he traced his fingertips passed my arm to intertwine our fingers. A comfortable silence overcoming us.

"What made you mad before you went hunting?" I asked.

"Rosalie." He stated, tensing.

"What'd she do?" I went on.

"She's-She's cheating on me." He told me.

"I'm so sorry Em! Who with?" I asked curiously.

"Let's just not talk about it Bells. I've known about it for a while, but I didn't know with who until that day. But that's not matters right now. It's just me and you." He said with a sincere smile.

"I know it was Edward, Em." I said a little irritated. "I could tell because they both look at me like im disgusting, he always has. I let go of him and stepped back. "Why didn't you tell me Emmett." She whispered. She was more hurt because he didn't tell her, rather than Edward cheating on her. In fact, she was relieved.

"I'm sorry bells, I-" He started.

"You know what? Save it. I thought we were friends." I told him in vain.

"We are!" he Defended.

"No – friends don't lie to each other." I said. "I'll be – around. Don't be surprised if I'm not here in the morning." I told him. I walked away and looked at my vibrating phone. It was a text, and of course-it was from Alice. It read:

_Go in my room and cool down. Sometime soon Emmett will talk to you. Just listen to his side. He's not the bad guys remember? He's a victim too you know. _ Remember those feelings you were feeling earlier? That's how you should always feel, wouldn't it be nice?

I laid down for a sleepless night.

It felt as if as soon as I drifted to sleep, I heard Em coming in my room. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Bella, I just didn't want you to deal with more stress than you already had." He said sincerely. "

It's Okay, Em. " I told him, fighting the sleep trying to overcome me.

"Bells, you're exhausted." He said picking me up and carrying me to his room. "I couldn't sleep without knowing if you were okay." I told him, truthfully. "I'm okay now bells. Now sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." He told me

"Promise?" I asked

"Promise." He told me without hesitation. I then drifted off to sleep.

**A/N REVIEW PLEASE :)**


End file.
